life_after_people_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Animal Magic
Transwikied from-'' # ''http://lifeafterpeople.wikia.com/wiki/Lions # http://lifeafterpeople.wikia.com/wiki/Elephants # http://lifeafterpeople.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Voodoo_Montgomery/Loch_Ness # http://lifeafterpeople.wikia.com/wiki/Babutut # http://lifeafterpeople.wikia.com/wiki/Nandi_bear Introduction The Nandi Bear is a Cryptid from Africa. Called the most ferocious of African mystery beasts, the Nandi Bear evokes cries of horror in both natives and Westerners alike. It is known throughout East Africa as duba, kerit, chimisit, kikambangwe, vere, sabrookoo, and many other names. There are too many reports to simply write it off as widespread myth. The sightings of the Nandi Bear by Westerners backs up the reality of the beast. Officially there are no members of the bear family in Africa in modern times, but reports of bears or bear-like creatures are nothing new to Africa. Herodotus, Pliny the elder and other writers from ancient times placed bears in Africa. More recently, Dr. O. Dapper wrote in 1668 that "squirrels with tails much larger than those in Europe, bears, wild cats, and very venomous vipers..." all inhabited the Congo. Their are different theories as to what it could be. *An Unknown Bear *An Undiscovered Hyena *A Giant Baboon *An Aardvark In this senario, the Nandi Bear is descended from Brown Bears that crossed over from Asia. Another cryptid from Congo, mokele-mbembe (a living herbivorous sauropod dinosaur), was also undiscovered by people. In the time of people, some people theorized that few dinosaurs have survived extinction and are still living in the jungles of Congo, but people threatened to kill off mokele-mbembes, now without people, mokele-mbembes are no longer threatened by humans, but will they survive in a world with ruling mammals? The jungles of Vietnam has grown wild and now a creature yet to be found by man will now remain hidden forever: the Babutbut. It has tried to hide from man but it came close to being found. Now it will remain hidden forever. Some of the last species of chalicotheres live in the remote parts of Africa, these are modern day Ancylotherium (which are thought to be extinct during the time of humans, but without people, the last chalicotheres have made a comeback). Loch Ness is a large, deep freshwater lake in northeastern Scotland. It's well known for being the home of the Loch Ness Monster (a living plesiosaur, a marine reptile), also known as "Nessie",who gave the loch it's name. Since 1933, sightings of Nessie have been reported, but scientists and researchers still don't have conclusive evidence that Nessie actually exists. But pictures have evidence that it most likely existed. 1 week after People During the time of humans, a fugus has killed the Nandi Bear population. Even before humans dissapeared, the population was only 9,999 induviduals, but now there are only 456 induviduals. But this fugus was caused by humans, and now that they're gone, the Nandi Bear population is recovering. 2 Weeks after People: In zoos all across the world, there is no one to supply the elephants with the 150 pounds of food per day they need to feed themselves. Desperate for food, the elephants break out of their pens. With the extinction of humans, adult elephants no longer have any predators, but will they be able to survive in the new wilderness? During the time of humans, humans had hunted chalicotheres for sports, but without humans, a small group of chalicotheres have survived. There were about 68,290 chalicotheres in the past, but there are only about 482 chalicotheres today, but without humans, chalicotheres are recovering. 6 Weeks after People: Lions, Tigers, Ligers and Hyenas in zoos and circuses around the world are starving for food. They test the electric fence surrounding their enclosure and find that it no longer shocks them. They leap over the deep moats and attempt to survive in the wild. Lions in circuses however, have to break open their cage doors in order to escape back into the wild. If they don't they will soon starve to death. Snakes and meerkats break out and thrive in warmer climates. They flourish as predators and prey in places like Arizona and Turkey. The first Winter after People: Lions, Tigers, Ligers and Hyenas in the northern parts of the world have survived for now. Although these big cats have fur to keep themselves warm, they are not very use to living in cooler climates. The lions may survive in these colder climates of the north, but most will most likely leave for the warmer temperatures of the south. Winter has come in the Northern Hemisphere. Both African and Asian elephants have survived. However, an elephants body is designed to keep warm air out and not keep it in. Elephants must migrate to southern latitudes or freeze to death. Carcasses of dead elephant who could not migrate to warmer climates will provide a free meal for predators such as Lions, Tigers, Ligers and Hyenas. Mokele-mbembes have fully recovered from the now-extinct humans. 35 years after people The Nandi Bair fully develops into a new species. Babutbut reach the moutains of Thailand and Yunyan. Chalicotheres reach population about 34,295. Some of Mokele-mbembes have migrated out of Africa into Asia to reduce competition from herbivorous mammals. 50 Years after People: The lions that escaped from the zoos and have become apex predators in the southern parts of the world wilderness hunting cattle, horses, and deer. Their descendants might evolve into a new subspecies or even a new species of lion. The ones in the United States will fill in the void that the American lions left when they went extinct thousands of years ago. Tigers, Ligers and Hyenas evolve similarly, but are subordinate to Lions in the predatory listings. 75 Years after people A few Koalas get to the Torres Straits Islands, while some koalas migrated to Tasmania. 80 Years after people A few Koala get to the ruins of Port Moresby. 100 Years after people The Nandi population back to normal size. Maybe even bigger in numbers and boddymass. The decendents of cucu snakes live in the ruins of Las Vegas and despite competition from Rattlesnakes, they managed to baby ex-zoo animals to prevent Competition. Meerkats also thrive in the ruins of Las Vegas. Chalicotheres have fully recovered, so they reached the population about 72,520. Some Mokele-mbembes of Asia migrated to Europe. Some of chalicotheres migrated from Africa to Asia and Europe. 150 Years after People: The populations of the native Lions in Africa have recovered due to them no longer being hunted. The lions in the Gir Forest in India have also removed. Many are now outside of the forest and are expanding into their former range in the Middle East. Tigers and Hyenas recover in Africa, while Ligers take a hold else ware. There are also Lions, Tigers, Ligers and Hyenas living throughout southern Europe such as Portugal, Spain, southern France, costal Albania, Italy, and Greece. These big cats have now reclaimed their lost territory from the Middle Ages. The descendants of zoo elephants in warmer climates still survive in the wild. Their herds now roam the pastures and forests, fearful of Lions, Tigers and Ligers. Meanwhile, native elephant populations in Africa and Asia have recovered and are no longer endangered animals. Nandi Bears and Babubut in thier jungle zones. Few of Asian chalicotheres migrated to North America. 350 years after people The Koalaa in Australia, Torres Straits Islands, Tasmania, and Port Moresby flourish. Few mokele-mbembes migrated to North America. 1,000 years after people. The last of the pictures of Nessie finally erode away, but one picture of nessie still lives on: Nessie herself. In the time of humans, people traveled to Scotland just to get a glimse, glance, or a photo, even a video of the Loch Ness Monster, forcing her and her Granddaughters and grandsons into hiding. Now 1,000 after people, Nessie's Descendants can live in peace. The Urquhart castle has long ago fell into the lake, now where it once stood, it is a place where red deer drink.... if they can escape Nessie. Mokele-mbembes have survived. Despite the theory that all non-avian dinosaurs died out at the end of the Cretaceous, mokele-mbembes have survived. They now live everywhere (not just in Africa), including Asia, Europe, and North America, except Australia and Antarctica. They now flourish because adult mokele-mbembes have no natural predators (other than the now-extinct humans) and they feed on tall trees that large mammals such as elephants can't. Dinosaurs now rule earth once again, this time..... with mammals. 2,000 years after people Loch Ness and the surrounding land has remained the same for hundreds of years. The only exception is Urquhart Castle, which is currently in ruins, has eroded away. Although, the pieces that slid into the water when it collapsed could survive, and Nessie still lives in the lake, meaning that Nessie could haunt the ruins of the castle. Loch Ness itself still lives on. The lake could live to be seen by the earliest of our replacements, although Nessie may not. Due to Global Cooling, Ice Caps are reaching Loch Ness, threatening her existence, so she must head to the oceans. 30,000 years after people Nessie have finally survived because she can stand both fresh and saltwater. Her descendants thrive in the seas alongside marine mammals. 2,000,000 years after people The Chimpanzees evolve into a Pan Homo, A Homo Habblis-like creature which eats bird eggs, plants and meat. 900 millennia after people Aliens from Mars land in Australia, Thailand and Ohio, And began to take over. 12,000,000,000,000 years after people The bacteria from the Cassini Probe has evolved in to a major new human like civilization that visits Earth, Mars and Uranus. They leave their home planet to spread into other universes and make a safe passage to the Alpha Centauri. They the flourish on their new world. Category:The World Category:Nature Category:Article stubs Category:Needs Picture Category:Animals Category:Season 4 Category:Animals That Survived Without Humans Category:Wild Animals Category:Animal Species Category:Species Category:Fiction Category:Earth Category:Science